gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 17: Hide and Be Sneaky
Episode 17: Hide and Be Sneaky Premise: The contestants participate in extreme hide and seek from Chef and the guys form an alliance (so manly!). Fun Fact: Owen is absolutely terrible at keeping secrets! Challenge: Play hide-and-seek and avoid being squirted by Chef's water gun. If caught, the contestants must help Chef find other contestants. Winner(s): Heather and Leshawna Eliminated: Bridgette, because the guys (except for Geoff) agreed to vote her off for being a big threat to win with her kindness and atheticism and on account of her getting sprayed by skunks. My Favorite Part: Izzy vs Chef showdown This is exactly what a Total Drama episode should be like: one that is jam-packed with jokes and has a great blend of drama and excitement along with it. And this episode is perfect in every single way. This episode has always been one of my favorites when I was younger and still is! Let's start off with the comedy though. There are a lot of great one-liners, gags, and slapstick in this. Heather has a ton of great lines, like "Linday is a major sheep! Baaaaa!", "My flip-flops have more brains than her", and "This challenge is called 'hide and seek', not 'hide in groups and seek'!" Also, you gotta love Lindsay hiding in the worst of hiding places and Chris's knock-knock joke about the entire viewing world. Owen's pretty funny here too, especially when he randomly kisses Duncan and DJ, reveals the guys' alliance to Gwen, and then falls off the dining hall roof and says, "Ahhhh! I landed on my keys!" This episode also has a lot of really fantastic slapstick, especially Izzy imitating Chef's moves and their showdown in the middle of the episode, which happens to be my favorite part of the whole episode. There are many other great moments here and there that makes for an action-packed, laugh out loud experience, like the Heather and Leshawna catfight, Chef busting the contestants (stepping on Gwen, knocking down Geoff from a tree, and finding Duncan in a cave), Chef squirting Chris, and Gwen punching a chipmunk. The elimination was pretty unpredictable and I kept guessing who would be eliminated when I first watched it. Even the dramatic music throughout the episode was really great. The elimination was definitely a shocker and I felt really sorry for Bridgette when she got sprayed by skunks. But I really loved the genuine way that Geoff revealed his feelings for Bridgette. Yes, it felt kind of rushed, but their romance is definitely legitimate. I also liked Lindsay's loyalty throughout the episode even though it's for the wrong person. It does bring some depth to her character and shows that she's not just a dumb blonde. She's also a very loyal and caring friend. I also liked how Lindsay was slowly starting to realize that Heather isn't a true friend after all even though she continued to instill her faith in her, as you would expect. So overall, I really love this episode and I would say it's definitely one of the best episodes this season. It has great comedy, great drama, and great excitement. It's just great. Category:Blog posts